Dragonball Z Universe
by Fanmade AnimeManga
Summary: This story happens many, many years ago after the events of Dragonball Z, where the saiyan legacy lives on. After the death of his mother, Ikashi vows to protect the Earth and discovers more about his ancestors past and the secrets of the Super Saiyan legacy. His main goal is stop the tyranny of the mighty Lord Tundra, descendant of King Cold and Lord Frieza.


**Ikashi Saga - Chapter 1**

Shining sun, Blue skies, birds chirping and cool wind blowing. It's nice and warm outside, a young boy is running through the grass, giggling and a huge smile on his face so innocent. He's small, approximately 3 feet tall, sort of tan, spiky black hair, thin but not scrawny. A young woman with a basket walks behind the boy with also a smile. Young and gorgeous, about 5'4", Violet, silky hair, a couple of marks on her face hidden by her bangs, and some on her arm covered by her sleeves. They settle on the grass with a basket and takes out ramen noodles, bread and other goods. She looks for the boy and calls him,

"Ikashi! come honey, it's lunch time!" The woman said.

"Coming Mommy!" Ikashi replied.

He jumps out of a bush and says,

"Boo!" Ikashi yelled

His mother giggles and yanks his shirt to pull him towards her and begins to give him kisses.

"Mom! Cut that out" Ikashi said as he squirms around. They sit and begin to eat as they observe around and see many things. A young lady and a stroller, a man walking his dog, an old couple laugh and feed pigeons and a pond filled with quacking ducks. They finish eating and lay down on the grass. Ikashi's mother stares at Ikashi and compliments him,

"My Ikashi, you're such a grown man" She smiles. Ikashi blushes and replies,

"I am? I'm your strong, grown man" He grins.

They stare at the sky and Ikashi's mother says,

"Ikashi?"

"Yes mom?"

"Do you know why we exist?"

He shakes his head, "No, why?"

"We all live here for a reason, a purpose my son. We don't know that purpose because our mission is to discover that purpose. Life is too precious to waste, we must enjoy every second we get. All of us will never know when is our end but what we DO know is to cherish every moment of it, never take it for granted Ikashi…"

Ikashi deeply understand and nods in agreement.

"Ikashi?" His mother calls his attention as she tears up in joy and stares at the sky, "Theres is a secret about you, a secret i can not tell you."

"Why" Ikashi questions.

"Because today is not the time, but i want you to be aware of it, be prepared for that secret, accept it. What i can tell you so far is, promise me something."

"Yes mommy" Ikashi listens.

"Promise me… that you would protect this universe, this world, your home, for me…" She Smiles with a tear of hope on her face. Ikashi is confused but understand the love his mother has for life. He holds her hand, stares at her, smiles and says,

"I may be young and weak, but i will protect this world and love it forever like i love you mom…" His confidence cheers up his mother. The clear sky is bright and the sun shines so hard, everything fades to white.

An alarm clock suddenly goes off. BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEE.. SLAM! A hand suddenly smashes the alarm to silence. The covers fly off unveiling Ikashi as he grunts and tries to get up. He rubs his eyes and squints as he sees the time. It marks 7:46 A.M.

"Ahhh crap!" Ikashi panicked, "Damn it! Im late again!" He jumps out of bed, runs to his closet and start throwing out random clothes. He pulls out a blue t-shirt, some black skinny jeans and puts on his black converse. He grabs and put on his white hoodie, grabs his bookbag and runs out. His mom caught off guard notices him running around the block and runs outside and yells,

"Ikashi! Your lunch honey!"

"Sorry mom! No breakfast for me today again!" Replies as he yells from around the corner. As he runs, he sees a couple of barriers and and boxes ahead due to construction, a sign reads "NO TRESPASSING, CONSTRUCTION IN PROGRESS"

"Damn, its the only shortcut.. fuck it." He jumps over the barriers and runs quickly through the obstacles, dodging them almost like parkour. A construction worker spots Ikashi and yells,

"Hey! You are not allowed in this area!"

"Shit!" Ikashi scared begins to run faster to evade. He sees an exit ahead and jumps over and run towards the street. A bus is stops and Ikashi runs even faster to catch that bus. He makes it and gets on, grabs some coins, pays his fare and sits down exhausted. He stares out the window and begins to pull out his black SONY headphones from his bookbag and begins to listen to can hear In The end by Linkin Park playing. The bus finally stops in front of a school and He gets off and crosses the street. From a distance, you can see a gang of boys yelling and cheering, as there is a fight happening. One boy tall and muscular, has a football jock sweater, blonde wavy hair and snobby looking, friends cheering him on,

"Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!"

. The other is not so tall, buff but doesn't seem strong. Has spiky, messy hair, a gray shirt, black pants and converse, and seems confident. As Jack is throwing multiple punches, the other boy avoids them perfectly. Everyone in suspense yells as they expect a good beating on the spiky haired boy. Jack finally lands a blow on him and everyone gasps in shock.

"Hehe.." Jack smirks as his confidence grows.

One boy whispers to another,

"Jack may be strong and all but he fucked up… When ever someone lands a blow on Koru, he rages and turns golden yellow and always knock his opponents out cold."

"Let's get out of here!" Replies the boy. Many of the crowd shakes as the see Koru wipe blood out of his bottom lip. He looks at Jack and smirks. Jack seems awkwardly confused and sees Koru chuckle. WHOOOSH! A sudden golden yellowish aura surrounds Koru and his hair apparently seem even spikier but golden yellow. Everyone begins to run and Jack panics. Koru charges at Jack and POW! A sudden blow wipe out Jack cold. Ikashi gasps and stares at Koru glowing yellow. Koru sees Ikashi and stares back intimidating him. All of a sudden Koru had a weird face like if he was studying Ikashi and wonders. His hair turns back black and the aura is gone. RING! The bell rings and both run towards the entrances. Koru detours and goes towards the back. Ikashi burst into a classroom and everyone stares at him. An awkward silence embarrassed Ikashi and a cute, gorgeous girl stares at Ikashi and he blushes completely red.

"Late again Ikashi?" The teacher startles him.

"I-I am sorry Sensei, i didnt mean to…" Ikashi embarrassedly replied.

"It fine, just sit down and we'll talk after class"

Ikashi awkwardly goes to his seat and takes off his bookbag. The teacher resumes the lesson and Ikashi sighs. A boy next to him calls him,

"Psst! Ikashi" He whispered, catching his attention "Did you understand the questions for math? I cant seem to understand question 8, I all i have is 8x = 16."

"Did you divide both sides by 8?" He replies

The boy scribbles on his paper and seems confused then goes,

"Ahhhhhhhhh" He finally understood, meanwhile Ikashi mocks him,

"Ahhhhhhhhh"

"Thanks bro, hehe" The boy thanks him and chuckles. He turns back to the front and focuses on his paper. His white skin resembles a vanilla color, brownish, darkish curly hair, black glasses that slip every 5 seconds and a nice navy blue watch on his left wrist. His name is Kevin and his Ikashi's best friend and sidekick. The teacher talks about substitution, algebra basically and then minutes go by, and the bell rings. After 6 periods, the bell rings and everyone lines up for lunch. One by one they recieve their lunch and then comes kevin and gets a chicken sandwich and ikashi comes for the burnt pizza and the hard crust with dirt brown cheese all over but Ikashi didn't care, he'll just say like always,

"Hey, pizza is pizza"

Ikashi and Kevin head to the small round table in the corner. Aside, is another table with the "nerds", next the outcasts, then the cheerleaders, following the cool kids and other traditional groups. But, their was another small table, way across the lunchroom, dark and moody, a busted lamp dangling over it. A buff, big spikey-haired boy happens to be sitting there like a complete loner, suddenly staring at Ikashi, glaring at him, trying to "study" Ikashi. Ikashi notices,

"Ever since that weird fight in the morning, that kid hasn't stopped staring at me. It's like if I took something from him and he's plotting revenge, yet, i don't know him."

"Do you know what's his problem? Or know his name?"

"I overheard the fight kids yelling his name, Koru, 'cause he was the one who fought Jack."

"He's the one that left him all bloody and swollen?!"

A gulp chokes Ikashi, "Yeah…"

Suddenly Koru gets up and walks towards the trash can. He slams his tray in and heads towards Ikashi. Ikashi and Kevin began to sweat as they panicked.

"I don't know what you did to him Ikashi, but he surely looks mad…"

"But i didn't do anything!" Ikashi panics "What do I do?! Help Me!" He mumbles

"Stay calm bro, just relax and let's see what's wrong.."

Koru arrives at the table and the whole lunch room slowly silences. Koru slams his fists in the table scaring the boys and a huge silence haunts the room startling everyone.

"Listen here, I know you're secret and you can't hide it from me!" Koru gets off the table and yells very ! A huge force burst around koru, breaking windows and a huge aura blasts from Koru and rages on. His hair lifts up and glows golden yellow and everyone amazed gasps. Ikashi scared. doesn't move and shakes.

"Prove it to me you are the one!" Koru demands. "Let me see that power of yours.."


End file.
